Leaving for a Family Oneshots
by Princess101855
Summary: Here's the one shots that you guys have been asking for. Not quite sure how many there will be but they will be short.
1. Floating Balls

**Alright, this is the first one shot in a whole line of them. It's almost the same one used in the flashback but I added to it. The next one I have planned is Spain which should be up by tomorrow. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NCIS. Oh, and I have a poll on my profile for names that I can't choose between for helping someone else with their story. **

"I'm bored." Kelly said. It was Sunday and the two were bored with not being able to go outside.

"Well, we could hide something from your mum." Harry suggested.

"Sure!" Kelly said. She looked around, making sure her dad wasn't around, or her mom. Grabbing a flashlight, Kelly gave it to Harry who went to hide it in the dishwasher.

"Come on Harry! Lets go to my room and play!" Kelly said, getting a sudden inspiration.

"Coming Kell!" Harry ran after her, following her streaming red hair that whipped around a corner into her room. Kelly grabbed a ball and tossed it to Harry.

"Can you show me that trick you promised?"

"Alright," Harry grinned. Harry stared at the ball, trying to make it float. He pictured a ball floating in his head. When he heard Kelly yell, he knew he did it.

"Come on Kelly, lets see if you can turn it different colours!"

"Are you sure I can do it?"

"Yes! Just believe and it can happen."

"Alright." Kelly tried picturing the red ball turning bright blue. Harry watched as the ball slowly turned colours.

"You did it Kell!"

"I did?" Kelly asked. She opened her eyes and saw a blue ball floating in front of her.

"Lets play a game. Do you have another ball?"

"Here," Kelly dug through her toy chest and pulled out another red ball.

"Here, you can have the blue and I can have the red." Harry let the floating blue ball drop. Unknown to either of them, Gibbs was watching them play their new game from the living room.

"Ok, we both have to turn it different colours and try to make our ball the coolest one here, we can even try putting animal pictures on there!"

"Won't that be hard?"

"Not if you believe,"

"Peter Pan said that,"

"He could fly because he believed,"

"He also had pixie dust,"

"Well, we can't fly, but we can float out balls. Come on Kell, lets try it." The two five year old kids sat on Kelly's bed for an hour, floating their balls and making it change colours. Harry's ball was turning colours that made it look like a jungle while Kelly's had random colours everywhere. They both put animals on there and accidentally made it so they could move.

"Harry, Harry. Come on sweetie, where'd you hide the flashlight this time?" Shannon called. Kelly and Harry opened their eyes and were shocked when they saw the balls. Harry's had a jungle on it with jaguars, snakes, birds, frogs, crocodiles and a parrot. Kelly's had random colours and unicorns with leprechauns jumping in cauldrons full of gold, care bears sliding on rainbows and red rabbits hopping everywhere.

"Cool," They both said. Grinning at each other Harry asked, "Kell, can you keep my ball with yours?"

"Sure Harry. Let me hide it and we can give clues to where the flashlight is."

"It's called a torch."

"I'm American and I say flashlight."

"Fine. I say torch, you say flashlight. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands on that.

"HARRY! KELLY! Where's the flashlight!"

"It's in the kitchen," Harry called.

"Come on. Lets go play outside," Kelly declared, dragging Harry behind her.

"Wait!" Kelly stopped. Harry ran back to her room and put the two balls in her chest and ran back to her smiling.

"Alright. You want to give the clues?"

"Sure." The two raced out towards the kitchen and watched Shannon trying to find the flashlight. She turned around and saw the two grinning five year olds. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, where'd you hide it this time?" Harry and Kelly grinned at each other.

"It's in this room, hiding in something and you have to open it." Harry said. They raced outside when they heard Shannon calling them back.

**Pretty much the same as in the main story, right? BTW, the main story update...give me a couple weeks. I have a test coming up and a few assignments to do. **


	2. Spain

**Here's the second one shot. I like this one personally. I wrote it in english class when I was bored and thought that it was cute :) Quick reminder about the poll.  
**

"You go."

"No, you can."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You're the guest so he won't scream at you."

"Me? You can! You're his daughter and less likely to try and kill you!" Kelly threw up her hands in the air.

"Fine. But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"Deal." Harry and Kelly shook hands on it. Kelly walked outside while closing the screen door with Harry hiding so he wouldn't be seen. The idea was so outrageous, both kids thought that Gibbs would just laugh at them. Harry peaked around the corner and saw Kelly threw the screen door.

Gibbs was enjoying the English sunshine with a cup of strong black coffee when Kelly came over. Now normally he would be overjoyed at this but some of the devil's ideas are outrageous, like going to Greece to find Atlantis (granted, they were six and read a Greek mythology book the day before). Kelly was shaking and was very nervous. Gibbs wondered what they wanted now.

"Um, daddy. Harry and I were wondering if…if we could go to Spain for the rest of the summer." Kelly said the last part really fast. Gibbs just blinked at her.

"Please daddy? We promise to be good and not play any tricks for the rest of summer." Gibbs still stared.

"Daddy, you're creeping me out." Kelly said in a solemn voice. Harry stifled his laughter at that.

"You two want to go to Spain." Gibbs repeated. Kelly nodded.

"No." Kelly's face fell.

"But why not?" She whined.

"One, it's too hot in the summer. Two, I'm on duty for the next week and three, your mother and I just wanted to relax." Kelly started bouncing on her feet.

"But we promise to be good! Really!"

"The answer is still no Kelly."

"Ok," Kelly hung her head and headed inside. When she got in, Harry came out of his corner.

"Plan B?"

"Plan B."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gibbs was wondering if he should just take the kids to Spain with the amount of bugging he was getting. Every five minutes whenever one of the two seven year old kids were in the room, it was always, "can we go to Spain?" Shannon was all for it, but Gibbs didn't have Harry's passport or anything and the Dursley's were never going to get him one.

After two weeks of the constant hounding, Gibbs gave in and Shannon liked the idea he ran through her.

"Kelly! Harry!" The two kids came bounding in.

"Yes?" They asked sweetly. Gibbs called that their sucking up face.

"Shannon and I have decided to take you guys on a trip."

"Spain!"

"No, not Spain." Both kids faces fell, it was almost comical.

"We are thinking of taking you two to the Southampton for a couple days to swim and see some of the sights." Harry's face lightened up at the thought of merely traveling.

"Yes, yes! Can we? Please? Please? Please?" Kelly almost smacked him.

"But what about Spain?" Gibbs' lips twitched.

"We'll save that for a later date. Preferably in winter." Kelly just shrugged and dragged Harry out of the room. No doubt thinking up of another batch of pranking the house again. Gibbs just hopes that she'll forget about Spain.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

December 18th, 1997

"Daddy, when are we going to Spain?"

**So, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated, same with the ideas. **


	3. First Day of School and a New Friend

**Ok, next one-shot. Not sure when the next one will be. Now, for the main story, I should have an update soon, as about half the chapter is done. And thank you for the reviews here :)**

Harry was excited. Today was the first day of school and he was allowed out of the house! His Aunt Petunia stopped him before leaving. She told him what his name was the day before which made Harry feel a bit closer to his parents. His parents chose that name for him! It wasn't freak or boy. No, it was Harry James Potter. Harry had to shake those thoughts from his head and listen to what Aunt Petunia was saying.

"No freakish business! Or your uncle will hear about it. Understand?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said, shrinking away from her. He ran to catch the bus that was coming down the road. Getting on, Harry saw many kids and that nearly all the seats were taken. Sitting in the one behind the driver, Harry hopped on the seat and was content with swinging his legs from the seat, relishing his freedom for the time being.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Kimberly Anderson, Michael Cross, Dudley Dursley, Mary Fisher, Donald Hubert, Gary King, Cory Moore, Harry Potter, Pier Polkesien, Kaylin Sky, Beatrice Thomas, Christen Williams and Bradley Young." A teacher called out the class list as everyone sat on the gym floor waiting to be put into their classes.

Harry's heart dropped at being in the same class as Dudley. He grabbed his bag and followed a small brown haired girl as the teacher left the gym with them.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

By the time recess came, Harry was already liking school. There was no need to hide anymore and that made him smile.

"Come on! Let's go and catch the freak!" Dudley. Harry's eyes widened as he took off running across the playground and was hoping to stay near a teacher. Dudley scowled when he saw their teacher, Ms. Hartley. The gang left while Harry breathed in a sigh of relief. He didn't like recess anymore.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

A week past and Harry has yet to make one friend. Dudley kept chasing then away from Harry and Harry was feeling very lonely again. He almost missed a small red head girl up front with Ms. Hartley.

"Class, this is Kelly Gibbs. She's staying with us and is from the United States. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Kelly?" Kelly looked around nervously.

"Um, I am American and I'm from Washington D.C, my dad is a marine and is posted here for a while. My favourite colour is blue and I like running around." Ms. Hartley smiled at Kelly.

"Why don't you go sit now then?" Kelly's gaze swept across the classroom and saw an open seat with a small boy that was dressed in rags who looked lonely. So of course, she went over to him.

"Hi." The boy looked shyly at her.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After colouring time, it was time for recess. Harry sighed, knowing Dudley will scare Kelly off. She was very nice when they were talking while colouring. Harry was making a picture of a castle with dragons (or, was attempting to), while Kelly was doing a meadow with mostly different blue flowers.

"Hi Harry." Harry looked up in surprise when he saw Kelly running towards him.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Why are you alone?"

"I don't have any friends."

"That's silly! Everyone has friends! Do you want to be my friend?" Harry opened his mouth to respond when Dudley and his small gang came up.

"What are you doing with the freak?" Harry hung his head. Kelly frowned.

"That wasn't nice."

"So? He's a freak and freaks don't have friends."

"Harry is not a freak!" Kelly shouted. Harry looked at her in surprise. Everyone else on the playground was intimidated by Dudley but this American girl. Harry felt himself get a little hopeful that she'll still be his friend.

"Stay away from the freak if you don't want trouble." Kelly's eyes welled up and she went off crying. Harry's heart was torn when she went off crying. He tuned to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Mr. Dursley, have you been bullying Ms. Gibbs?"

"No Ms." Dudley said. Ms. Hartley gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe that.

"Now behave and leave your cousin and his friend alone or you'll be at the wall next recess." Dudley scowled and sneered at Harry, who was trying to back away.

"Come on Harry, their not worth our time." Harry gave a small smile as Kelly linked her arm with his.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He has a friend! After escaping Dudley, the two four year olds quickly escaped to the only tree that grew on the yard and quickly was declared theirs.

"Come on Harry! I want mum and dad to see you!" Harry pretty much shrank away at that. The Dursley's won't be happy if he was late coming home.

"N…no, I'm fine. I need to go home."

"Harry," Kelly had this tone of stating things flatly that made him listen.

"Mum and dad will explain why you're late, no come _on!_" Harry just sighed and went along with her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Mum!" Kelly called. Her dad was still at work so it was just her mum that was home.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good day?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"I made a new friend, his name is Harry, say hi!" Shannon Gibbs came out of the kitchen with her dark red hair swinging by her shoulders and deep blue eyes looking at the kids.

"Um, hi." Harry was always nervous around adults.

"Hi Harry. Kelly, do his parents know where he is?" Kelly shook her head.

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle," Harry said.

"Oh," Shannon frowned.

"Where? I'll take you home afterwards."

"Number four, Privite Drive," he recited. Shannon just shook her head at this. She knew the neighborhood and didn't like it one bit.

"Stuck up prissies would only live here," she commented to Gibbs when they first came to check out the local neighbors.

Harry spun around when the door opened.

"Dad!" Kelly cried as she ran up to give him a hug.

"Hey Kells! Who's that?"

"My new friend Harry!" She stated proudly. Gibbs set her down and came towards Harry.

"Jethro Gibbs," he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gibbs," Harry said nervously. Kelly was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on Harry, I want to play!" Kelly dragged Harry upstairs to her room and was probably giving him a tour of the house. After the kids left, Gibbs turned to Shannon.

"Why's the kid in rags?"

"I don't know. Maybe all his other clothes were in laundry?" Gibbs shook his head at the thought. A _thump_ was heard from upstairs.

"Why do I feel like I'll go grey before I'm 45?" Turns out Kelly and Harry fell off her bed somehow and ended up tangled in each other and were laughing. Harry smiled wistfully. _'Hopefully she'll stay my friend forever.' _

**So, how'd I do?**_  
_


	4. Jack the Ripper (or just Ripper)

**Here's my next oneshot that I decided to do because of the last chapter of my main story. Anyway, for everyone who wants to know of the next update, well, it should be here in the next week since I straightening out some date inconsistencies I noticed. So, here's the next one shot and I hope you all like it :)**

Harry was staring at the dog, or as Harry calls it, Jack the Ripper, as the bulldog's teeth seems to almost be trying to figure out the best way to take him down. Why Harry was staring at the dog like this? He accidentally stepped on the dog's paw. He didn't mean to!

Dudley was starting to come towards him and Harry backed up and didn't notice Ripper (his Aunt Marge's bull dog), who was just laying there. If Harry didn't know any better, he would've sworn that the dog laid there, just to get him into trouble. Harry's heel stepped on Ripper's one paw and the dog attacked his leg. Harry almost screamed in pain, but was numb as the look the dog was giving him scared him. The scratches and dog bites didn't stop Ripper's advance on him, nor Harry's scared determination to get away from the dog.

He looked everywhere for somewhere to get away from the dog. The Dursley's and Marge were talking and not paying attention to what was going on in the backyard. Harry wish that Kelly would get here soon.

They would normally be here by now but Gibbs was working slightly overtime on something and Harry was ticked off about whatever it was right about now. Scrambling for somewhere to climb, Harry saw the tree that needs a good jump to get up. Ignoring the pain, Harry turned and ran towards the tree and jumped onto the lowest branch and scrambled to get his legs up so they wouldn't become a chew toy for Jack the Ripper. Panting, Harry went up higher so he could get away from the dog and to see the familiar black car that comes by nearly everyday.

Harry sat on his perch for what felt like an hour until he heard the familiar car roll into the Dursley's driveway. He couldn't really hear anything, but he could see that the Dursley's (and especially Marge), were agitated by the car alone. Now Harry just wished that they would hurry up so he could get out of the tree.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kelly hopped out of the car and nearly dashed inside to find Harry.

She felt bad for leaving him here for so long, but traffic was bad for dad getting out and not to mention he was working overtime on who knows what. The seven year old was hopping on her feet while her parents went inside. She peaked inside and was immediately thinking of a toad…or on of those circus rolling pin people they saw about a month ago when the circus came to town.

Deciding to go around back, Kelly heard a dog barking and a boy laughing. Frowning, Kelly knew that was Dudley's laugh and she didn't know the dog so she cautiously went around back when she saw the dog at the base of a tree barking. Looking up, Kelly saw Harry sitting on a branch with red going down his one leg.

"MOM! DAD!" She screamed. Gibbs and Shannon came running out. Gibbs immediately saw the problem and went behind the dog and grabbed the vicious thing. Marge came storming out the back door looking furious.

"Put my Ripper down!"

"Ripper, that thing's name is Ripper?" Kelly nearly shouted as Shannon tangled her arms around her daughter. Gibbs looked up and saw Harry.

"Harry, come on down, I have the dog." It wasn't that Harry didn't trust Gibbs, he just didn't trust the dog, or Marge for that matter. Harry slowly came down and felt shooting pains go through his leg as the adrenaline wore off. Coming down to the last branch, Harry looked uncertain. Shannon saw his problem and grabbed Kelly's hand (not trusting Harry's relatives in the slightest), and went to the tree. Letting go of Kelly's hand, Shannon held her arms out.

"Do you trust me?" Shannon asked. Harry nodded and shut his eyes. He jumped and felt arms catching him. Opening them, Harry saw Shannon looking at him.

"Kelly, help me get Harry to the car." Kelly didn't say anything and went around Gibbs with the still struggling dog to help her friend. Harry got to the car when Kelly climbed in after him and Shannon got in the car, waiting for Gibbs.

Gibbs, for his part, was trying to keep his temper in check after seeing the Dursley's not caring that their nephew had his leg mauled. Dropping the dog not too gently, he left for the car that was originally going to London. They just made a side trip to the hospital first. Kelly was bouncing on her seat.

"Mum and dad won't tell me where we're going but I know we're going to London. London! Isn't this going to be fun?" Despite the pain, Harry could feel the excitement build inside him. Shannon turned around in her seat.

"I hope you aren't afraid of heights."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're making a side trip to the hospital to make sure your leg isn't infected, then we're going to the central part of London for the attractions." Harry was slightly puzzled about the heights comment but said nothing to them. Whatever it was, it'll be fun.

**No idea when the next one will be up but it will be of the trip to London that is mentioned here. Review and tell me what you think!  
**


	5. London

**Finally got London done! Didn't think that it would take this long though... I do hope that you like it. I have honestly no idea when the main story will get another posting but it will be sometime this month if I have anything to say about it. And if you haven't read the Hp/Narnia story then I'll say it here:**

**R.I.P Richard Griffith who played beloved Uncle Vernon in the movies. He died last Friday I believe. It was in the back several days anyway. **

Harry and Kelly were moaning and fidgeting in the waiting room. Gibbs and Shannon were talking to the nurse to try and get a doctor faster so they can get to London, and to make sure Harry's leg isn't infected from Ripper. It didn't take them long to get to the hospital, but the waiting line was long. Very, very long in the kid's opinions.

Gibbs and Shannon were trying to try and get the nurse to get Harry in and out quickly. Gibbs was almost at the end of his temper when he told the nurse that the dog might have rabies. The nurse's eyes widened and immediately called for a doctor that wasn't busy. Shannon turned to Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

"What? They were taking too long." Shannon just shook her head and waited for the nurse to get back.

"Follow me." Gibbs went to get the kids. Harry couldn't walk on his leg from the pain so Gibbs ended up carrying him, much to Harry's embarrassment.

Walking into one of the wards, Gibbs saw the doctor standing there. Sighing, Gibbs set Harry down for a painful visit.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

One needle, four stitches and two hours later, the Gibbs family and Harry left the hospital to London.

Harry bit his lip from the pain. The pain would go away in a couple hours but it still hurt a lot. Kelly would entertain Harry with stories from America, or what she could remember from it with Shannon throwing in an opinion or two. When London came into view, the two kids stared out the windows, trying to take in as much of the city as possible. They went over the Westminister Bridge with Gibbs and Shannon sharing a secret smile between them. With Harry and Kelly distracted, Gibbs pulled them into a hotel parking lot.

"Come on you two, let's go." The two kids eagerly got out and frowned when they saw the building.

"A hotel?" Kelly asked in a flat voice.

"We're staying the night since that was the original plan. We thought that we would have more time today but with that little side trip, we may as well go and check in our stuff and see if there's time to go and wander around the streets." Shannon said. Kelly shrugged.

"Ok." Harry was being helped by Gibbs with getting out of the car. Grabbing all the luggage, Gibbs went first with Shannon following the kids with Kelly helping Harry out on his bandaged leg.

"Come on!" Kelly dragged Harry to the big comfy chairs that were huge in their eyes. Sitting down on them, Kelly melted into it and let out a huge sigh.

"This is the life." Harry just laughed at her while getting more comfortable in his chair.

"Kids, come on." Shannon called. Grimacing, Harry got up and followed with Kelly. Smiling at her, they went to follow Shannon when Gibbs came up with another idea.

"Shannon, why don't you just stay here with the kids, I won't take long."

"Alright, just hurry up though." Gibbs smiled and shook his head while taking the bags. Harry was confused for a minute since no one grabbed his bags from the Dursley's. Kelly leaned over, seeing Harry's confused expression.

"Clothes from our house, remember?" Harry blushed, forgetting about those. Gibbs came back a few minutes later.

"Well, come on, let's go and check out the shops." The kids grinned and they each took an adult's hand, remembering the rules for being in big, public, crowded places.

This was one of the only times that the kids followed the rules to the letter because they know that they would be in big trouble other wise. Looking around, Kelly and Harry had wide smiles as they talked about where they would go tomorrow. The Tower of London, the zoo, Big Ben and Buckingham Palace were all thrown around. They had a couple of the things that Gibbs and Shannon had planned, but they missed one and they weren't going to ruin the surprise for them. They walked around before finding a small, quaint restaurant to eat in. Going in, it had a diner feel to it. A waitress came up smiling.

"Table for four?" She asked. Gibbs nodded and followed her as they went for their table. Sitting down, the kids saw a small cup holding crayons and that the place mats were paper. Quickly grabbing the crayons, Kelly and Harry flipped one over so the blank side of the paper was showing. Shannon and Gibbs looked on, amused.

The two were writing in a secret code that only they could understand. After five minutes, Kelly took it and folded up the paper when she thought her parents weren't watching. Shannon shook her head and smiled at the two kid's antics. They've always amused her, even if she was on the end of their pranks sometimes.

When the waitress came back and got their order of food, Harry and Kelly were starting to fidget. Shannon sighed, knowing that they have always had trouble sitting still for long periods of time. Deciding to entertain them, Shannon got out a pack of cards and showed them how to play war. It didn't require skill, other then lots and lots of luck to which cards they got. Seeing the look in their eyes, Shannon split the deck into to and told them how to play.

"You each get half the deck to start with, ok? Now, you know the order of the cards, but this time, there's no jokers and the aces are the highest card. You flip over your top card and see if yours is higher. If it is, then you get those cards. When you have, say, a three each, you call out war and place three cards face down in front of you and flip over a fourth. Whoever has higher gets the lot. I once played with someone who had war three times in a row so doing it twice is possible. The winner is the person who gets all the cards, ok?" Harry and Kelly nodded after Shannon gave them their cards and let them go. It wasn't long before the two were trying to figure out how to cheat. Gibbs looked at them with amusement.

"That didn't take long now did it." Shannon just groaned.

"What is it with them and trying to cheat?" Gibbs gave a small shrug.

"At least they don't know how to play spit or poker." Shannon stared at Gibbs.

"Show them poker and I'll show you the couch." Gibbs just raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"War!" Harry cried. The two adults looked over and saw Harry grinning at the two jack's. Flipping over their fourth card, Harry cried out in triumph while Kelly pouted.

"Let's see what I won," he cackled. Kelly gave Harry a weird look. He flipped them over and crowed in triumph.

"I have three aces!" Kelly pouted and stared at her last ace. She picked it up and cradled it.

"Don't worry, I won't let the crazy boy take you." Shannon and Gibbs started laughing quietly at this. When the food came, Kelly got back and ace but Harry still had a bigger pile then her. Shannon took all the cards.

"Aww!" the kids whined.

"I was winning!" Harry cried. Shannon laughed.

"The game could've gone on for hours you two." They just shrugged, getting distracted by the food in front of them. After eating, they decided to go to the hotel.

"The room has a good view of the city," Gibbs said. Kelly helped a hobbling Harry to the elevator where when the door closed, Harry started getting jittery. Shannon held onto Harry as he clung on and had his eyes shut.

This was one way of getting to calm Harry down in closed spaces, but thankfully, wasn't the only way. Getting into their room, there was a small kitchen and two levels. The first level had a T.V. and a small couch while the lower level had a large bed and the bathroom.

"Well, the couch can become a bed so Kelly and Harry can have the bed." The two lit up like a Christmas tree and ran (in Harry's case, limp), downstairs to the bed. After getting ready, they all went to sleep, excited on what they were going to do tomorrow.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Te two kids looked at the Tower in wonder.

"This was a fortress?" Kelly asked. Shannon nodded as they climbed the staircase that spiraled up.

"It's also where the Royal Jewels are kept but remember, it's also a prison."

"Anne Bolyen, George Boylen, Thomas Moore, a Fisher and tons of others," Harry said excitedly. Shannon laughed at Harry's enthusiasm.

"Yes. We'll actually see where the executions were." Kelly was now looking eagerly at her mother. Shannon shook her head.

"Yes, we'll see the platform."

"Yes!" Both kids shouted. Taking the rest of the tour through the Tower, the four were back on the street.

"Can we go to Buckingham?" Harry asked.

"I hear that there's changing of the guards there." Gibbs smiled.

"Sure. That's why we're in London now isn't it? Be tourists in our own country." Shannon snorted at this and took Kelly's hand as they saw a double decker bus coming down the street. Gibbs saw the bus station and had everyone walk over there.

Getting on the bus was interesting. The kids needed a hand up because they were so short and they wanted to go to the top so there was a lot of pushing and "excuse me," everywhere. Getting to the top may have taken forever, but it was worth it. Both kids loved the view from up there.

As they rode through London, the two adults pointed out the various places that they thought would be interesting for the kids. They already decided to do the Bridge at sunset, so they had lots of time. As they approached Buckingham, the kids started getting even more exited.

"I thought they didn't have sugar." Shannon said, as she watched Harry and Kelly bounce on their feet and couldn't stop moving. Gibbs just smiled and shrugged. Seeing the bus slow down, Shannon and Gibbs got the kids to go down into the lower deck and ring for the bus to stop. Waiting about a minute, the bus finally stopped and the four of them got off and Kelly and Harry looked at the palace in awe.

The graying outside and the gold statue in front of the huge gates made the kids awestruck. Gibbs and Shannon chuckled at their reactions.

"Can we live here?" They both asked. That made Shannon burst out laughing.

"S-sorry kids, but no. We can't afford it." Shannon said while still slightly laughing. Gibbs stopped laughing but still had on a smile. Seeing the changing of the guards was interesting to the kids, who loved looking at the uniforms. After it was all over, the adults took the kids towards Westminister bridge.

Kelly started shaking Shannon's hand. Shannon looked down and saw her daughter pointing towards a market. Shannon smiled at the idea.

"Sure." Kelly squealed in delight, which alerted the other two to her. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Shannon smiled and shook her head at her daughter while gesturing towards the market. Gibbs got an understanding look and took Harry towards the market as well.

Harry's nose was assaulted with many smells, some that made his eyes water. Kelly was wanting to run around but knew the rule so she just kept turning whatever which way she could.

Shannon ended up buying some spices that she needed, or wanted to try out. Kelly saw a blue scarf that she fell in love with and Harry noticed two things. One was a small dagger in a black sheath the had gold painted around the edges and a small journal that was made out of leather with thick paper that was hand made. Harry looked at Gibbs who chuckled.

"One thing Harry because it won't be fair to Kelly." Harry pouted at that but ended up taking the journal. Gibbs did allow him to get a nice pen to go with it. Harry was very happy with the journal. Shannon and Gibbs carried the two items towards the bridge. It wasn't quite sunset yet, so they went across towards Big Ben.

Gibbs got out the camera with Harry and Kelly in front of the tall clock tower. Kelly made it look like she was leaning against it while Harry had it in his hand, looking surprised. They walked across with Harry and Kelly stretching their necks to keep looking at the top and nearly fell backwards because of all the leaning.

"Come on you two," Shannon called. They made their way to a booth and Harry looked out by the water.

"I think someone at school said that people were thinking of building a ferris wheel on the water," Harry said. Kelly shook her head.

"I didn't hear that." Harry shrugged.

"It's a maybe but who knows." Gibbs smiled at this but said nothing. Shannon came back with tickets.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kelly called after her mother. Shannon smiled.

"It's a surprise." Harry looked slightly nervous but calmed down. He never did like surprises thanks to the Dursley's but Shannon and Gibbs' surprises were always very nice. The two kids looked up with their jaws open. They were going up the Westminister bridge! Shannon smiled.

"Come on." They went up to the deck and both kids clung slightly to each adult as they didn't want to fall in at all. Although, Harry had to admit that the view was amazing, especially at sunset. Him and Kelly looked around at the city from up above.

"This is cool!" Kelly cried. Harry nodded in agreement. They stayed there for about an hour before heading down and walk back to the hotel. Harry grimaced at the thought. His leg was starting to hurt again.

Gibbs looked down at the fidgeting boy and noticed that he was trying to stay off his leg. Gibbs stopped and bent down. Harry looked unsure but climbed on his back regardless. Shannon looked over in concern but Gibbs just mouthed, "_leg._" Shannon got an understanding look. Not wanting any fights or anything, Shannon gave Gibbs her bag and told Kelly to climb on. Kelly did so and was nearly laughing but almost fell asleep. Both adults looked at each other and walked back to the hotel, where they can drop the kids off and go for a small drink.

Harry smiled. This was one of the best days in his life, but sighed. He never wants Kelly and her family to leave. He'd die if they did.

**How was it? **


End file.
